


下衣失踪

by Tsss



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nyongtory
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsss/pseuds/Tsss
Summary: 日，常。





	下衣失踪

**Author's Note:**

> 车库缓慢搬文，禁转

下衣失踪

 

李胜利穿着衬衫，手里还挂着西装外套。

衬衫是白色的最简单的板式，在边缘用细小的蕾丝勾勒，庄重不失时尚感。一条黑色的领带歪歪斜斜的跨在脖子上，最高处的风纪扣已经被解开，露出细巧的喉结。门在身后关上的同时，他又松了一个扣子。

棉质布料下面，若隐若现的深色，被硬质布料摩擦的精神抖擞。

他刚刚从一场无聊的应酬中回来，身上还带着陈年勃艮第的味道。梳的一丝不苟的背头掉出几根乱发，弯腰脱鞋的时候，衬衫下摆从裤缝滑出，把西装裤下紧紧裹着的美好曲线遮挡的若隐若现。

权志龙从工作室出来，看到的正是这般诱人景象。

“要喝水吗？”他把自己喝水的杯子递过去，李胜利接过，直接灌进自己嘴里。那孩子总是冒冒失失的，大口吞咽的时候难免漏出一些，无色的液体就这样顺着他的下巴滑过他的脖子，再消失到张开的领口中。

“累死了。”他把摇摇欲坠的领带彻底拽下来，不顾形象的直接倒在沙发上，抬起的脚差点碰到放在边几上的雕塑。

权志龙走近他的时候，闻到了交织在一起的香水味。

“去洗澡！”他不快的蹙眉，而年纪小的男人咕哝着不肯起来，“好累，等我稍微休息一下……唔……”

权志龙喜欢这样猝不及防的亲吻，李胜利下意识的闭上眼睛，伸出短短的舌头回应，然后翻身把他哥压在下面试图掌握主动权。

他撅着屁股的样子只会加重他哥的施虐欲。

李胜利大概是知道的。毕竟他对权志龙了如指掌。

他知道用什么方法可以让他年长的恋人偃旗息鼓，也知道用什么方式点燃。这种博弈的方式让他觉得很有趣，他觉得自己像拿着红布的斗牛士，在气势汹汹的公牛前，掌控着对方的每一次冲刺。

年长的人对此总归是纵容。

权志龙由着他用短短的舌头湿漉漉的舔着自己的纹身，鼻尖像猫咪一样蹭着从大领口T中袒露的锁骨。他的手揉捏着爱人的后颈，李胜利发出像小动物一样的呼噜声，惹得他忍不住笑出来，被毫不客气的咬出牙印。

“去洗澡。”把头埋在李胜利的脖子旁，却闻到了太多不属于自己的味道，权志龙蹙眉，不爽的嘟嘴，“难闻死了。”

“可是真的好累啊。”李胜利被强制拽进浴室，劈头盖脸的浇了一头温水。他试图发作的时候却被爱人直接含住了要害。

“不是嫌脏吗？”他依然有些不满，水滴粘在他睫毛上，让他几乎看不清权志龙晃动的头。但这样绵软的抱怨并没有得到回应，他的背贴着瓷砖墙壁，而权志龙牢牢的按着他的腰，西装裤早就被性急的扔到一边，衬衫却因为水分过度饱和牢牢的贴在身上，勾勒出清晰的腹部曲线。

先是前面，然后被转过身压在墙面。

“果然宝宝穿着衬衫的样子最可爱了。”

权志龙舔着嘴唇，意犹未尽。李胜利给了他一个白眼，身体还有些发软，把权志龙推出浴室的时候，年长的爱人靠近他的耳边，用沙哑的声音吹着气，“弄湿一点。宝宝。”

恶劣的人。  
不过，我也未必会输。

李胜利弯着嘴角，给了他一个飞吻。

 

在权志龙的概念里，李胜利的存在即可和erotic直接画上等号。

他曾经为自己的推拉技巧自鸣得意，而这些有利武器在李胜利的一个暗示中即可全部化为乌有。这孩子初经人事后总是散发着令人着迷的，如同成熟的苹果一般的香气，随时随地可以诱惑着他去偷尝一口，然后吞食入腹。

短暂的淋浴浸湿了他黑色的头发，他把毛巾随随便便的盖在头发上，水蒸发带走的温度并没有降低他躁动的身体。丝绸浴袍下的恶魔，只需要一个简单的——

只穿了上半身睡衣的李胜利。

睡衣上印满小樱桃，脸蛋因为浴室的水汽蒸的红呼呼的胜利。

“好舒服～”伸了一个懒腰，李胜利眯着眼睛惬意的笑着，衣服向上提起时，可以窥见臀部的小半个弧线。

粘稠的液体顺着大腿根部流下来。

樱桃一般的可口。

权志龙伸出舌头，快速的舔着嘴唇。他自认并不是一个欲望十分强烈的人，和爱人长时间分隔两地的生活让他有着良好的自控力。他偶尔会因为欲求不满而在社交网站上点赞某些图片，也会在梦中回味他们之间的某个夜晚。这像是一个开关，而李胜利则是拨动开关的罪恶之手。

“喜欢吗？”他调皮的恋人侧头，薄唇轻启眼神迷离，短短的舌尖从口中探出……

年长的男人眯起眼睛，解开睡袍的带子。

猛兽出闸。

亲吻只是前奏，唾液的交换让人意乱情迷。手抚摸过的地方温度炽热，呼吸交错间心跳加速。

“想要我怎么做呢？Daddy？”

一脸纯良无辜的表情，却毫不在意的进行着dirty talk，这样的套路李胜利从他们第一次做到现在驾轻就熟，而爱人愈发急促的呼吸证明这个老把戏依然有效。

他跪着跨坐在权志龙身上，从下位的角度，权志龙可以清楚的看到刚刚的杰作——

红肿的嘴唇比那些樱桃还要垂涎欲滴。

“Gotta fxck u all night ，baby。”

本能被唤醒，手指忍不住用力，被蹂躏的人倒吸一口气的同时却不忘反击。

“真的可以all night？”糯糯的语调，尾音酥软，点燃大脑中最后一根引线，而罪魁祸首还在无辜的说着，“不行的话，不如让我来吧……”

探入的手指直击要害。

“小看能撑满整场演唱会的男人？嗯？”

肩膀被咬的刺痛，是乞求更多的讯号。

被撑满，被粗暴的进入，而另一方如同野兽猎食，能量全部燃烧，竭尽全力只为猎物最后的挣扎与哀鸣。

“还有我能进入的空间吗？”

“明知故问。”

 

 

隔两天上节目的时候李胜利还是没办法好好坐下来，下楼梯的时候也晃晃悠悠。相反，权志龙一脸志得意满，还有闲心对他和胜利之间隔着一张桌子这件事喋喋不休。他的好竹马笑的一脸尴尬，在胜利被叫下来尬舞的时候甩了权无节操数次白眼，

还是大声比较可靠，扶了这位体虚的弟弟不止一次。

僵着腰的李胜利在一众知情人士的目光扫射中，只能默默祈祷录制能尽快结束。

下次再也不玩什么下衣失踪了！！！


End file.
